


Coupon Sex

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their one year anniversary, Poe gives Finn a coupon for a free night of sex of Finn's choosing. Finn doesn't have trouble knowing what he wants. He just has a hard time asking for it. Poe doesn't seem to like bondage or anything associated. But Finn is certain that he does. He just isn't certain how he can ask his boyfriend to try something that he seems to dislike on principle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coupon Sex

The holovids that Finn had access to now that he was part of the Resistance were vastly different than the First Order approved vids that he’d watched in his younger year. The approved vids tended to involve brotherhood or sisterhood, units bound together to work toward building the First Order. The only time there would be any individualism would be when a fire-team was broken and one Stormtrooper would be left abandoned somewhere, thought dead. The Stormtrooper, or other First Order member would have to pretend to be part of the Republic, or hide out and gather information and daring to return to their units, victorious for having stuck to their true missions. 

The vids that Finn was used to showed the New Republic as greedy, as stealing resources, and uncaring about poverty and starvation. While Finn had never had true material wealth, the clothes and supplies and lodgings the trainees received were high quality. The First Order cared for their best weapons, the interchangeable soldiers. Until Finn’s disastrous first deployment in the mining colony of Pressy’s Tumble he had never experienced true poverty except what he witnessed in those holovids.

He had seen little of interpersonal relationships, except for those very, very old silent holovids of the very poor man who would bumble his way through life, looking for love but often being knocked down by the oppressive arms of the Old Republic. Finn had always favored those, the ones that ended with the lonely, poor man finding love with a lonely, poor woman. Most of his Unit preferred the vids of Stormtrooper’s having to risk everything to gather information alone for the First Order, or the ones of fire-teams being caught and escaping from Resistance camps. They dreamed of big explosions and the honor of proving their loyalty to the First Order. 

When Finn gained a name and a new place in the Resistance he also gained an entire catalogue of non-First Order approved vids, and new friends who were very opinionated on which ones he should watch. He found that the New and Old Republic produced many vids of feats of daring by rebels or other heroes that Finn found very similar to what he’d seen before. They stressed individualism much more, but it was still the glorification of daring and loyalty to a cause. Finn didn’t mind them, he just didn’t connect with them much.

The holovids Finn loved were the romances. The ones about men and women, or men and men, or women and women, or other gendered or non-gendered beings falling in love were Finn’s favorites. He loved every time a woman’s foot popped from a kiss. He loved every time the playboy realized he only wanted one special person. He loved the secret, traded kisses of furtive lovers away from their parents’ watchful gaze. 

He loved when he found holovids of that silent, lonely, poor man, looking for love and personhood even when the world around him tried to push him down. It was odd to be told those films were old classics of the Old Republic. It made a certain sense that the First Order liked the depiction of how poverty was treated. But packaged in with those examples of abuse by the long dead galactic government were moments of intimacy that Finn had always craved. 

The only life Finn knew outside of training and the First Order were the vids he’d been allowed to see. He knew his view of the word was very limited. So it was a shock the first time Poe showed him pornvids. 

It wasn’t that Finn had no idea of the concept. It was an open secret about illicit images of naked men and women, secretly traded among cadets and Stormtroopers. Finn had seen grainy, second and third hand microvids that showed seconds of skin, and were easy enough to hide before an instructor could see. Finn had traded quick kisses with a few boys and girls in his younger age.

But Poe was so open about it. Poe was so open about everything. They’d been dating for two months before Finn saw his first real pornvid. In that time already kissed a million times, many of which were in front of friends, or strangers, and a few times in front of the General. They held hands. They embraced. The First Order allowed for some interpersonal touch. People needed to touch each other to remain healthy. But it was never so freely given. The affection Poe gave so freely to everyone was different than the affection Poe gave Finn. And there was no hiding the fact that they were in a relationship. They were a couple. A happy and very open couple.

Before Finn saw his first real pornvid he already knew how to have sex. Poe saw to that. Poe was gentle, but creative. He seemed to know many different positions and ways to touch Finn. Poe was patient, guiding Finn along and showing Finn what he liked. And showing Finn what Finn liked as well. Finn knew Poe’s body when Poe first brought the pornvids in and the holoplayer. 

Finn had blushed through the first one, and laughed though the second. The third one was different. Poe put it on and then stuck his hand down Finn’s pants and began to stroke him off. Finn stuck his hand down Poe’s pants and did the same. It was a very special memory for Finn.

Finn had a lot of special memories. Over a year’s worth of dating could do that. His most recent special memory was their first anniversary, where Poe had gifted Finn with a joke coupon for a free evening of sex of Finn’s choice. Finn had rolled his eyes when he’d received it, knowing that Poe was willing to try anything Finn asked. 

But later Finn did begin to consider it. 

Sex with Poe was fun, there was no doubt about that. A lot of life with Poe was fun. Finn loved Poe. Poe loved Finn. Finn was happy. But sometimes when they were in bed Finn would wish that he could go a little further than what he knew he should. It always made him ache for something he wasn’t certain he could have. What followed that longing was a feeling of guilt. He should be happy for what he had, not craving something that Poe probably didn’t want. 

It started during a solo masturbation session when Poe was off planet on a mission. 

Poe had a lot of missions. Sometimes Finn had missions. Often times Finn taught First Order weapon’s classes. He taught Resistance fighters how to fight back against First Order weapons, and how to use them should they ever end up with a First Order issue blaster in their hands. 

This was why Finn often ended up with long stretches of time when Poe was away, but Finn still had free time and a fairly healthy libido. Finn took time to try new things when he had nothing else to do. This included trying new pornvids.

One day Finn stumbled across one that he didn’t know how to deal with. In the vid a woman flogged a man who was tied so securely that he couldn’t move. She beat him until his back and buttocks were red all over, and he was begging for her to allow him to eat her out. She finally allowed him to do as he ask, and he went after his task like it as a proper treat. 

Finn had seen people being flogged in First Order approved vids, and in some of the vids that the Republics had made. It had never been portrayed as a good thing. It was an archaic, painful punishment that was meant to humiliate the victim. The First Order didn’t condone something so old world. Supposedly the Republics had, but Finn learned that, like many things he’d been told as a child, had been a lie. 

But the man in thee vid seemed to like it. 

Finn watched it again, to be certain he saw what he thought he saw. Then he watched it again. And Again. And then he found a few others with the same actors. The man submitted to all kinds of humiliations and pains, but he also seemed wonderfully happy at the end. 

Finn especially like the ones where at the end of the vid the man’s partner would bundle him up and tell him how well he’d done. There was a sweetness to those moments that made Finn’s chest ache. 

He watched a lot of those videos. Before Poe got home Finn had started watching only those kinds of pornvids. Finn really liked them. He liked to imagine himself as part of it. He didn’t mind imagining being the man, and taking the hits. But what Finn liked to imagine the most was when he was himself as the partner. 

He liked to imagine that he held the flogger and that Poe was the one who took the hits and came begging to get a chance to touch Finn. He liked to imagine Poe doing exactly what he was told. He liked to imagine wrapping his arms around Poe and tell him how awesome he was, and all the wonderful things Finn knew to be true about him. 

When Poe came home from his mission Finn thought of having another pornvid show and tell. They did that sometimes when they’d found something interesting. Of course those plans were put on hold when Poe nearly barreled into him, and dragged him right to bed. Poe was high off a very successful mission, and Finn had no problem with indulging Poe under those circumstances. 

It would be a few days later before Finn would get it. And Poe’s reaction was not what he expected. 

“Man, no wonder you wanted to show me this, you probably have questions, right?” Poe asked with a barely concealed twist of disgust on his lips. 

“What?” Finn asked, trying to not have his stomach flip right over. 

“I mean, I don’t really get it, personally. I can’t imagine getting off on hurting someone, especially a partner. I mean, you say you love them and then you wanna do this? That’s some Kylo Ren level shit, am I right?” Poe asked with a grin, obviously trying to get Finn to joke with him. 

“Oh, yeah,” Finn said, pulling on a smile. He snuggled into right into Poe’s side, his heart pounding with fear. 

There were times on D’Qar when Finn was really reminded that he wasn’t one of them. It would be in some joke that everyone laughed at that Finn would never truly understand because he hadn’t grown up with the same things they did. It would be in the way he kept their room extra cleaned and uncluttered, but also needed to know where certain things were, like his jacket, or the glow crystals Pava had given him as a gift. 

But he’d never felt a real fear that maybe the First Order had broken something in him that couldn’t be fixed until that moment. He wondered if Poe would start to see him like Kylo Ren if Finn admitted that he liked the idea of tying Poe up and flogging him until his soft brown skin turned a delicious red. And really, he should have known to never even bring it up, especially after what Kylo Ren had done to Poe. 

So Finn buried it. Well, he tried to. He couldn’t help his fantasies. He couldn’t help that he liked those particular pornvids. He tried to convince himself that it was just that he liked those moments at the end with the cuddling. But he knew that was a lie before he could even finish telling himself the first time.

He kept it to himself for months and months until he heard Pava crack a joke and tying her current lover up. 

He still sat on it for another week before he approached her. 

She was very helpful, filling him in about safe words, negotiations, communication, and after care. When she talked about that kind of sex it sounded like fun. It sounded like trust. 

That was the sticking point of why Finn couldn’t just let it go. He knew how Poe felt, but Poe didn’t know how he felt. Poe didn’t know that Finn was terrified of being wrong, or that Poe’s words had sent him into a months long guilt spiral that even Pava’s reassurance couldn’t quite drag him out of. Poe deserved to know what was going on inside Finn’s heart. Because Poe gave so much of himself. And if Finn wasn’t willing to trust Poe with this, then he didn’t think that Poe loved him as much as Poe said he did. 

It didn’t make it any easier. 

Pava took Finn off world for a few days for preparation. She got him reading material for himself and Poe, and toys that hopefully wouldn’t scare Poe right away. Finn had everything. All he had to do was not back out at the last minute. 

“I’m turning in that coupon,” Finn said suddenly one of their free evenings. 

Poe had been working on a piece of machinery, like he often did in his free time. But he dropped it the second Finn finished speaking. 

“Awesome,” he said and then got out and proceeded to herd BB-8 out of the room. Droids were never part of sexy times. That was the rule. Also, Finn was very glad to not have anyone else around to witness his embarrassment for this conversation. 

“So, yeah,” Finn said weakly. 

“Aww, are you nervous,” Poe teased with one of his signature huge grins. He walked over to Finn making kissy faces. Finn laughed and smacked Poe’s shoulder. 

“You jerk!” he declared, letting himself laugh his nerves away. Poe was good to him. He wouldn’t shove Finn out of his life for this. 

“For real though, there’s no reason to be nervous,” Poe said. He leaned his overly fluffy hair basically into Finn’s face. Finn spluttered. He kind of loved it when Poe did that. He definitely loved having his finger’s in Poe’s hair. 

“Come sit down with me for a sec,” Finn said. He grabbed Poe’s hand and dragged him to the sofa. Not that Poe didn’t follow willingly. Poe plopped right down next to him, facing him a little so he could touch his knee to Finn’s knee. 

Finn smiled at Poe. He couldn’t help it. He felt a swell in his chest. He just loved the man so much. He grabbed Poe’s hand and gave it a squeeze. He just looked at him for a minute, looking him in the eyes and loving what he saw. He’d always loved Poe’s eyes. He loved that ring of warm brown. He loved the way in the right light there was just an undertouch of green. He loved the way they reminded him of humid nights wrapped up together, and of daring escapes, and most of all, of home. He easily got lost in Poe’s eyes because they were a comfort to him. 

“Okay buddy, what do you want to discuss that has you all antsy?” Poe asked. He gave Finn’s hand a comforting squeeze. Poe was there for him. It was okay. 

Finn took a shaky breath and then started to speak. “You remember that vid I showed you?” Finn started. He licked his lips and then continued. “With the man who was… um, being flogged?” 

He could feel Poe stiffen a little bit. Poe clearly didn’t quite know what to think. He wasn’t ripping his hand away and running. But he was giving Finn a cautious look. 

“Yes,” Poe said after a moment. That one syllable was spoken with way more care than it deserved. 

“I know you really didn’t like it, but I’m kind of interested and I tried to stop thinking about, but I just can’t Poe. I’m interested.” He rushed all his words out. That was the work of his nerves, and also his fear that Poe would try to stop him from speaking. He’d been afraid of interruption, but after he said those words he wondered if they’d even been legible. 

The nearly stricken look on Poe’s face told Finn that they had been. Finn loosened his grip on Poe’s hand so Poe could pull away, but Poe just tightened his grip so Finn wouldn’t leave him. 

“Finn…” Poe started in a strangled tone. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m… not really certain that I’m comfortable with hurting you… for any reason.” 

“That’s not what I want,” Finn said, finding his most comforting tone. “I mean… I guess I wouldn’t mind. But I know that you don’t like it. I know that spankings and… well… stuff like that, that it wouldn’t be your thing.” 

“So what do you want, Finn?” Poe asked. 

Finn took a deep breath, giving himself a second to compose himself. Then he soldiered on. “I want you to trust me, and let me try something. I want you to try for me, because I am interested, but I also wanted to you to know that I want to you to tell me to stop if it really makes you uncomfortable.” 

Poe nodded slowly. He still had a tight grip on Finn’s hand. Finn took that as a good sign. Finn looked down at their clasped hands. He gave Poe’s hand a little squeeze. He wasn’t certain Poe could feel it because he was squeeze Finn’s hand so hard that his knuckles were white. Finn knew Poe wasn’t happy, and that this conversation could be going a lot better, but in a strange way it made Finn happy to know that when Poe was nervous or upset at Finn, that he just clung harder to Finn. 

“I can try,” Poe said. His voice sounded a bit weak. “But I want you to tell me exactly what’s going to happen okay?” 

“That’s fair,” Finn said. He got up and got the cuffs that he’d picked with Pava. He brought them over to Poe. They were two wide metal manacles that had inner linings of soft synthetic fur. They were connected together at a magnetic connection point. 

“I’ve seen something like this in Jess’s room,” Poe said, turning the cuffs over when Finn handed them to him. 

“She suggested to. You turn them on and they stay together, it takes some force, but whoever’s in them can pull them apart… she said they’re good for partners who are new or a little skittish about bondage,” Finn said, sitting back down next to Poe. He pressed his knee again Poe’s. 

“You know I don’t like being… restrained,” Poe said. “I don’t like being trapped.” 

“It’s not a trap. You can get out of them all on your own at any time,” Finn said. “The only thing keeping your hands bound would be you wanting to do what I ask. That’s it Poe… I liked those vids, okay? But where you saw people torturing each other, I saw people who wanted to please their partners, who enjoyed what they were doing. You never saw how happy that man was when he’d been told he’d down what his partner requested. You didn’t see the way she wrapped him in blankets and rubbed salve on his back and whispered how wonderful he is… I know how you feel about it. But I’d never abuse you… I’d never torture you, Poe. I don’t ever want you to feel that way. I-”

Finn had started to get really worked up. His emotions had been so strong. He was afraid that Poe wouldn’t see. He was afraid of hurting Poe and making him feel forced. He’d never wanted anything like this before. It wasn’t like being back in the First Order to him. His interest in bondage and his training weren’t connected at all. 

The First Order focused on control of thoughts and actions. Punishments came in the form of excessive work, nights without sleeps, less food, but never so much that it would ruin the soldier’s ability to function. Even in among his unit, Finn’s interest would have been seen as suspect, as something left over from before he was given his designation. He would have needed to be reconditioned to fit back in. They would have shoved him full of pills and lessons and extra tasks until there was no room to think about anything but First Order Approved things. 

Finn couldn’t help but feel upset knowing that something he was interested in, something that would have made him be labeled as a thought traitor in the First Order, could also be something that made his boyfriend think he was evil. He could feel his heart pound and his chest constrict. 

But then Poe kissed him. His memories flew right out of his brain. Finn stopped his words and his worrying and kissed Poe back. It was no less loving than any other kiss Poe had given him. 

When they separated Poe was actually smiling a little. 

“I know you love me, Finn. I know you know this makes me nervous. I can tell you’re going to do everything to keep me safe and happy, okay? I don’t doubt that… thank you for asking me about this. Thank you for trusting me too.” 

Finn smiled back at Poe. “I love you, with all my heart.”

“I know,” Poe said with a big smile. He rested his forehead on Finn’s. “So, tell me your plan.” 

“I’m going to get you naked, and I’m going to cuff your hands to the head board. And then…” Finn licked his lips again. The picture in his mind was one he’d thought about for a while. He was intimately acquainted with Poe’s skin, and Finn had a good imagination. Even knowing that his imagination never lived up to what Poe gave him, he still always got very excited just thinking about all the possibilities. 

“And then?” Poe asked. “Don’t get off track right before the finish line,” he teased. 

Finn shoved at Poe’s shoulder. “Asshole,” he muttered, but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling fondly anyway. 

“And then?” Poe asked again. 

“And then I’m going to touch you,” Finn said. “And you’re not going to come until I tell you to.” 

Poe let out a shaky little breath, but Finn knew instantly this was a good kind of nervous. He could see interest in Poe’s eyes, and he could feel the way Poe relaxed. 

“So, it’s a little like regular sex, but with hand cuffs and you driving me extra nuts,” Poe said. 

“Yeah, I mean, that’s the plan anyway,” Finn said. “I mean… maybe one day we’ll do other stuff. But I want to make you happy, and I think we can do this and both of us will be happy.” 

“I think so too,” Poe admitted. 

“And um… yeah,” Finn said. “Pava said you should have a safe word. To make me stop.” 

“You won’t stop at ‘no’,” Poe said sarcastically. 

Finn felt his face heat up. “Of course I will, but you know sometimes when we’re joking around and one of us goes too far? All the ‘no’s we said before didn’t really mean no. They’re play. But then we switch tone of voice and the other of us stops? Well the safe word is like that. It’s just that as soon as I hear it I stop and I want to know to stop as soon as possible.” 

Poe let out a breath. Then he nodded. “Okay, that makes sense. X-wing sound like a good word?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Finn said. 

He stood up and offered Poe his hand up. Poe accepted it. He still had the cuffs in his hands. Finn didn’t comment, he just guided Poe over to the bed. They didn’t speak, but they didn’t need to. Finn helped Poe undress and gave him little kisses whenever he felt Poe was getting too nervous. Poe kept offering him smiles as if to assure Finn that it really was okay.

Finn guided to lay down on his back. He snapped one of the cuffs on. Poe watched him position his hands and cuff the cuffs around one of the bars of their bed. Finn turned on the magnets. A thin blue line lit up around the cuffs. It would keep them together unless Poe wrenched his hands apart. 

“How are you doing?” Finn asked. 

“A bit cold,” Poe said with a cheeky smile. “You going to warm me up?” 

Finn laughed from surprise and pulled his shirt off over his head. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“That’s my middle name,” Poe said, smiling so wide Finn thought he could see every single one of Poe’s teeth. Finn lightly thumped Poe’s tummy. Poe made an “oof” noise, but he was still smiling. 

“You’re an ass,” Finn said fondly. He stood up and started to undress. He didn’t go specifically fast, especially after Poe started whistling. 

Poe being playful was a good sign. Every time Finn looked at him he looked completely settled back into the pillows and blankets. And he looked beautiful like that. Finn always liked knowing that he didn’t have to share this sight with others. Someone might catch a glimpse on a mission of Poe naked, or in the showers. But Poe relaxed and happy and totally content in his body and slowly getting turned on just watching Finn get naked? Yeah, no one but Finn got that sight. 

Finn finished undressing and left his clothes in the same pile as Poe’s. Their things were mixed throughout their quarters. Seeing his clothes messily piled on top of Poe’s was always a little comforting. Finn couldn’t stand to leave the mess for long. Mostly it was just for nights when they were having sex. Otherwise his anxiety about not having everything perfectly in its place would kick in and he’d have to get out of bed to put the clothes in their hampers. 

Poe knew not to tease about this, since Finn already felt embarrassed about his tidiness, given that he knew it was something that only the First Order cared about, and that Finn wasn’t going to get in trouble for messiness. That night seeing the pile of clothes reminded Finn that this was his choice, his decision, his own expression of his own interests. This was separate from what Poe had told him was good, and separate from what the First Order told him was good. This was something he liked all on his own. 

“Please don’t keep that big old smile all the way over there,” Poe begged. He was giving Finn a pleading look too. Poe had always gone starry eyed for his smiles. Finn laughed and obliged Poe by hoping into bed and giving Poe a big old kiss. 

In seconds they were both giggling into the kiss. Finn had to pull away to keep from accidentally scratching Poe’s mouth with his teeth, or getting his nose busted because Poe kept moving his head while he laughed. Finn stayed braced over Poe while they laughed. It was for joy and for the almost silliness of it all. It was an awful lot of talk for just being about how they were going to touch each other. 

“Oh, I love you,” Poe breathed. 

“I love you too,” Finn said when he could stop laughing. He leaned over and placed a tiny kiss on the end of Poe’s nose. Poe blushed and grinned. Finn thought fleetingly about his fire team, and how he’d always liked it when they could climb out of their armor and just be people. The wide arrange of colors of people had always been something he’d marveled at when he got to see it. 

With Poe it was his black which could look a lovely brown in the sun, and the soft brown of his skin compared to Finn’s much darker brown. It was the different shades of brown that showed up when they held hands, and how such a color could be so different and beautiful. It was the red that got into Poe’s face when he blushed. It was the white of Poe’s teeth. It was even how handsome Poe looked in that hideous pilots orange uniform. Finn liked him best out of uniform, though. He liked him out of clothes the most. Then there was nothing hiding Finn from Poe and Poe from Finn. 

“So, you going to drive me crazy now?” Poe asked. His voice was warm the way Finn liked it. Poe was a hearth fire. He made Finn’s life livable. 

“Don’t I always?” Finn teased. He took his time looking Poe up and down, enjoying the sight. There was something very exciting about knowing that Poe couldn’t hide from Finn’s gaze. It was also more exciting to know that Poe actually could, but he wouldn’t because it was Finn looking at him. 

“Maker help me, you do,” Poe said. “Can you please touch me?” 

“Isn’t it my coupon?” Finn asked, showing a bit too much teeth. 

Poe gulped, but Finn could tell he didn’t need to be worried about it. Good nerves. “Yes,” Poe said clearly. “I suppose you could just sit there and look at me all night and not actually touch me. But then what fun would that be?” 

“Not much,” Finn said. He was still showing too much teeth for the normal happy smiles he showed. He felt predatory, and he liked that. “Next time I’m going to gag you. You’ll hold onto the bars yourself, and let go if you want me to stop.” 

“You think there’s going to be a next time?” Poe asked, his eyes starting to get dark with lust. 

“What do you think?” Finn asked, starting to smirk. “Will there be a next time?” 

“Yeeesss,” Poe dragged out. 

“Good,” Finn said pleasantly. He ran one finger slowly down Poe’s cock. Poe shivered. “Good,” Finn said again. 

He got up and went back to the box he’d gotten the cuffs from. He pulled out the special bottle of lubricant that Pava had gotten him to buy. It was edible and pretty tasty. It meant that Finn could slick Poe up, or swallow him down, basically do anything he wanted and it would all be okay. 

Finn poured a liberal amount into his hand as he walked back to the bed. He sat back down on the bed and leaned over Poe’s groin. He blew a gentle, hot breath, watching the movement off the hair in Poe’s happy trail, and the way Poe shivered again. 

“What’s your safe word?” Finn asked. 

“X-wing,” Poe said. “But I don’t need it now.” 

“I know, I’m just checking to be sure you remembered,” Finn assured him. Then he grabbed Poe’s cock with the hand full of cool lubricant. Poe yelled, and it was a satisfying sound. The dirty look Poe gave him was also satisfying. 

“Yes, Dear?” Finn asked with an innocent smile. 

“You’re pure evil,” Poe said. The tone Poe used made Finn throw back his head and laugh. Poe sounded so grumpy. 

“Oh, so you want me to remove my hand, wash the stuff off and come to bed?” Finn asked, again feigning innocence. The goop was already warming up in his hands. Finn gave hand experimental stroke. 

Poe groaned. “Maker, who’s the asshole now?” 

“Still you,” Finn said with a laugh. He slowly started to stroke Poe. He was moving at a specifically glacial pace. 

At this point, Finn knew Poe’s body every bit as well as he knew his own. He knew how tight to make his grip, the speed that made Poe the happiest, but also the one that made him the most needy. He stuck to that pace. He was going to draw this out as long as he could. He was going to get Poe to that really, really blissed out place. 

Poe was receptive to the slow pace as he normally was. He groaned and curse and let his head fall back onto the pillows as he whimpered along. Poe got hard regardless of the pace, but Finn knew it would take forever to get Poe off if he never went any faster. 

Unfortunately for Poe, Finn planned to hold this out for longer than forever. 

Finn kept going for quite some time, until the whimpering was practically continuous. At that point he pulled his hand away. Poe let out a loud whine. 

“Finn, no, please?” Poe begged. He began to tense up, and looked at Finn with wild eyes. 

“Shush,” Finn soothed. He gripped Poe’s closest thigh with his clean left hand. He gave the muscle a little reassuring massage. Poe grudgingly relaxed. 

Poe became more pliable, which was good. Finn rearranged them both so that he could be between Poe’s legs, with Poe’s legs over his shoulder. Finn wrapped his mouth around Poe and proceeded to give Poe the best blow job he knew how. 

There were upsides to having learned everything he knew about sex from his first and only partner. Finn sucked dick just the way Poe licked it, because Poe taught him what he liked. It meant that Poe was very quickly a writhing, rambling mess. 

It also meant that Finn knew exactly when Poe was seconds away from being pushed too far so he would stop and pull his mouth off Poe. It gave Poe a minute to catch his breath, but it also meant that Poe was constantly whining when Finn pulled off. 

“Evil,” Poe panted out. Finn licked his lips. He still had the delicious, tangy taste of the lubricant on his lips. It apparently stuck around for a while. Next time he needed to pick one that was flavorless. He missed the taste of just Poe. Maybe next time he’d start with the blow job and use their regular stuff instead. 

“Finn?” Poe asked. 

“Hmm?” Finn asked, looking over at Poe. His body shone with a thin sheen of sweat. Finn had already pulled off him three times. Poe’s eyes gaze was slightly clearer than it had been when Finn last pulled off. Poe shifted in his binds, wiggling his fingers like he wanted to reach out and touch. 

“I want you to ride me,” Poe said. 

“Really?” Finn asked. Sure, he’d wanted to, but he hadn’t been certain that Poe could stand it. 

“Yeah… I just… I’m not sure I can hold off,” Poe admitted. He let out a breath. “But I want to.” 

“I can help with that,” Finn said. “If you can trust me.” 

“I trust you, Finn. I trust you,” Poe insisted. 

“Okay,” Finn said. He got off the bed and went back to the box for a third time. Pava had insisted that Finn buy at least one cock ring. He’d ended up with more than one. If he hadn’t thought Poe would have balked instantly at the idea of wearing one he would have started with one, but now he was stuck with the tie. 

The tie could be adjusted. Finn had learned how to adjust it so that he could help Poe, but also wouldn’t cause damage. He pulled it out of the box and then walked back to bed. Poe was straining his neck trying to see what Finn was doing exactly. 

“Impatient,” Finn said with a smile. 

“You’ve been holding me out too long for you to say shit like that,” Poe snipped. 

“Clearly not long enough if you can still say a sentence that long.” Finn couldn’t help but grin as he spoke. He pressed a kiss to Poe’s forehead before he went back to sitting between Poe’s legs. He didn’t pull Poe’s legs back up. He needed the space to work. 

He carefully applied the tie, adjusting it like he’d been shown. Poe still gasped once Finn had it in place. 

“What’s your safeword?” Finn asked. 

“X-wing,” Poe said. “I’m good.” 

“Okay,” Finn said. 

He trusted that Poe would stop him if he needed to stop. He pulled away long enough to get the lubricant. He spread it on his fingers and bent over, propping himself up on one arm. He started to finger himself open. He knew Poe could see him, for the most part. Finn’s head was still down between Poe’s legs.

Finn was going to make use of that. 

It was a bit of work, but Finn got himself into position. He started to suck on the head of Poe’s cock while he opened himself up. 

He couldn’t maintain that position the whole time. He had to pull off whenever he needed to add more lube or another finger. Occasionally he’d pull off and just blow warm air over Poe’s balls. It would earn a gasp or a curse from Poe. 

Finally Finn had opened himself up enough. He climbed on top of Poe and positioned Poe into himself before slowly sliding down. 

Poe let a loud moan. 

“Remember, you’re not coming until I tell you too,” Finn said. That was the last time he was truly verbal. 

Finn liked setting a punishing pace for himself when he got a chance. Poe liked sweet, slow love making the most. But Finn liked fast and hard, but also long. For once he got to be in as much control as he wished and set the pace. 

He rode Poe until both of them were covered in sweat, and Finn shivered from the feeling off it as well as the cold room air on his bare skin, but he still felt fever hot. He rode Poe until he came screaming Poe’s name, and Poe was shouting too. Except that Poe didn’t come when Finn did, spurting white jets all over his stomach. Finn was panting hard when he finished, but Poe was panting harder. 

Finn counted to twenty and then got off Poe. He knelt on the bed, afraid that his legs would give out if he tried to stand. He released the tie. Poe was shaking, and his face was wet, which Finn couldn’t tell if it was from tears or sweat. Finn wrapped his hand around Poe’s cock and started to jerk him off. 

Poe attempted to twitch his hips away. “Please,” he whispered. He sounded completely worn out. Finn took pity on him.

“It’s okay, baby, you can come,” Finn said. 

He smiled, watching Poe come, with a soft groan. He’d been pushed past screaming. But his eyes did roll up and his lids closed. 

Finn watched Poe just lay there breathing. He wasn’t certain if Poe had really passed out, or if he was just exhausted. Finn didn’t mind much either way. 

He got up and went to the fresher. He quickly cleaned himself up and then grabbed a couple of wear cloths. The first he used to clean the cooling come off Poe’s stomach, and the lubricant off Poe’s cock. Poe whimpered through that process, though Finn tried to be gentle. 

He tossed that cloth onto the pile of dirty clothes, to be dealt with in the morning. Then he looked at Poe’s face. His eyes were open, but he didn’t look all together there. 

“Hello there, Beautiful,” Poe rasped out. 

“I should say the same,” Finn said. He started to clean the sweat off Poe’s body. “You did amazing back there.” 

“Yeah,” Poe said with a dopey smile. 

“Did you like it?” Finn asked, feeling nervous. 

“Loved it,” Poe said, still smiling in that dopey way. “10/10, gotta do that again.” 

Finn laughed. He gently ran the cloth over Poe’s forehead and cheeks, right under Poe’s eyes. “You really were amazing. I wasn’t planning on pushing so far the first time, but you asked me for it… this was amazing Poe, really.” 

“Not hard, I liked it,” Poe said. He seemed to be coming back to himself a little bit anyway.

“You really do want to do this again, right?” Finn asked shyly. 

“Yeah, Finn,” Poe murmured. “Hold me?” 

Finn chucked the wash cloth into thee pile with the other dirty things. He climbed into bed, quickly turning off the cuffs. He helped Poe slowly lower his arms and to take off the cuffs and toss them aside as well. Even with the fur, there had been a part of the metal that had pressed into Poe’s wrists. He had a couple of angry looking lines. 

Finn’s brows furrowed a bit. He’d need to find better cuffs. Later. He place a kiss on the inside of one of Poe’s wrists and then laid down next to Poe, wrapping is arms around his boyfriend and dragging Poe into his side. 

Poe let out a pleased hum. It got a little louder when Finn grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them. The Poe pressed his nose into Finn’s shoulder and breathed him in very slowly. 

“Good, perfect,” Poe whispered. 

“Yes, you are,” Finn whispered back. 

“No, you,” Poe mumbled stubborn me. Finn gave him a kiss. 

“Me too,” Finn assured him. “Me too… sleep, Poe. You were so wonderful, but now you need to rest okay? I’ll be right here when you wake up to hold you and give you a million kisses.” 

“Two million,” Poe said, but that seemed to use up the last of his energy. He fell asleep right after that. 

Finn smiled down at Poe. He kissed Poe’s fluffy hair, which was sticking up in a bunch of different directions. Poe smelled like sweat, but then Finn bet he did too. In the morning he guide Poe into the fresher and wash with him. And he would give Poe two million kisses, because Poe asked for them. 

Even as tired as Finn was, he couldn’t help but think about how grateful to was to Poe for letting him try this with him. This was something Finn liked, something they could both like in some form. And yeah, there were things Finn knew that Poe would never enjoy, but that was okay. Because Poe was willing to try things he wasn’t completely certain about because he loved Finn and wanted to let Finn try things out. 

It wasn’t quite like dragging out old holovids to show Finn things about the outside world, or showing Finn the joys of mutual masturbation to porn vids. But it wasn’t so dissimilar either. Finn knew for certain that there was something else he liked. He had a preference. And Poe did too. But they could both enjoy some of each other’s likes. 

Finn fell asleep with a smile. He was certain he was the luckiest men alive in the galaxy. If not all the time, at least he was for that one night. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne oddly enough out of being so heavily involved in the Kylux fandom. I wanted to fin some kink to a pairing where I have yet to find any. (If you know any fic with it, please send my way). But, you know, Finn and Poe would be a lot better about open communication. 
> 
> The First Order is based on the "Before The Awakening" Finn story. It's also based a little on Soviet Russia. There was a time after the Soviet first came into existence where Charlie Chaplin was the most popular movie star in the Soviet, because thee Soviet didn't yet have a way to make Soviet films. So for a while screened American movies were shown. Charlie Chaplin's Tramp was perfect, an every man who was poor and kept down by the machinations of society.


End file.
